


Of hot guys and elevators

by tigerlily575



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, OOC steve, gonna add more stuff and characters, i think, meet cutes, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlily575/pseuds/tigerlily575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy stuck out her arm before the door could close and then let a very, ridiculously, attractive man, in a well-tailored suit, get in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So umm, this is my first fic. Like ever. un-beta'd, so please be gentle.   
> I also have a thing for over using commas. That's literally the least important thing ever, but it's just a really weird quirk apparently.

“Hold the door!” Darcy ran through the lobby and straight at the elevator, which promptly shut its doors in her face. “You have got to be kidding me,” she muttered to herself before press the UP button. 

And then Darcy waited. And waited. Then waited some more. Finally, the dinging sound was made and she gratefully walked into the elevator that was going to take her to her future. 

“Hold the door!” 

Darcy stuck out her arm before the door could close and then let a very, ridiculously, attractive man, in a well-tailored suit, get in. 

“Thank you. Most people would have just let that shut.”

Darcy just gave a slight nod and a small smile. 

They rode the elevator in silence. And then when they were between the sixty-fourth and sixty-fifth floor the elevator stopped. The lights flickered off. The emergency lights turned on, providing a soft and eerie ambiance to their unscheduled stop hundreds of feet in the air. 

“Bet you’re really glad I held the door for you now.” Darcy spoke before she could stop herself. She bit her lip and felt like she was suffocating in the silence following her little comment. 

Until, to her immense relief, the man laughed. “You make a valid point…” 

“I’m Darcy.” There was a pause as they stared at one another. “Normally this is where you would tell me your name.” 

“Shit, sorry, you’re totally right. I’m Steve.” He smiled a panty dropping smile that made Darcy flush. 

“Well Steve, I’m going to try the service phone and see if anyone picks up. And hopefully we can not be stuck in a tiny tin box high above the world for an extended period of time.” 

“Are you always so eloquent?”

Darcy looked over her shoulder at him as she reached for the phone, “Just part of my charm.” The phone was dead. “So looks like that plan has been shot to hell. Do you get any reception in here?” 

Steve took out his phone and lifted it above his head and waved it around in the attempts to pick up a signal. “That would be a no. How about you?” 

Darcy looked at her phone sadly. “Battery died this on my way over here this morning.” 

“Well, since we may be here a while why don’t we have a seat and pretend this is not as horrible as it actually is.” 

Darcy smiled at him. “Why Steve, I think you and I are on the way to becoming very good friends.” 

Darcy settled down with her back against the wall. Steve sat next to her, leaving an appropriate amount of space between them. 

“So, Darcy, what brings you to this elevator on this fine day?”

“Well, I was actually coming to tell the CEO about his love child that I’m carrying, but you know I feel like I may just skip that and go home.” Darcy kept her face as serious as possible. Steve’s dazzling blue eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, when she broke out laughing. “Oh, my god, your face. Yeah, no. Not carrying the lovechild, I was actually coming to say hi to one of my old friends from college who works on the seventieth floor.” She was amused at Steve trying to regain his composure. He still looked like he was wigging out a little. “What about you? What brings you to this fine elevator?” Darcy cocked an eyebrow at him. 

Steve’s shoulders tensed up, and he avoided her gaze as he answered. “Well, I work here, and my office is up here.”

“As far as reasons go, I think you have a pretty solid one.” 

“And what about you? I mean, friends! Friends are always good excuse to go in an elevator.” 

“I think I may revoke his friend status after this.”

“Being trapped in a elevator can have that effect.” Steve’s smirk had this wickedly charming effect that Darcy could feel radiate in her bones. She needed to distract herself before she did something incredible stupid. 

“So, Steve, what do here that gives you the ability to afford such lovely suits?” 

He tensed up, again, at her question, yet seemed oddly pleased at the same time. “Well, I’m currently having the CEOs lovechild and that keeps me in good clothes.” Steve was grinning at her, and Darcy was rolling her eyes, but could not keep the smile off her lips. 

“Oh Steve be careful.” She leaned in and mock whispered, “I heard the last lovechild bearer got stuck in an elevator.” Her earnest expression hit its intended mark and Steve had to bite his lip to prevent his laughter from erupting. 

“Duly noted.” Steve moved a little closer. “What about you? What do you do that lets you come visit a friend in the middle of the week?” 

Darcy’s eyes sparkled as she answered. She liked Steve. She felt relaxed with him despite being caught in an elevator very high up. He made her smile more easily then she had in a very long time. “I work in a lab as an assistant; most of the time the stuff just goes over my head, unless it computer things. In which case I am a golden god. But, boss lady’s man friend flew in from out of the country, giving me the day off. So I thought to myself, why not badger my best friend into playing hooky with me, or at least get a fun lunch or promise of a bar crawl later.” Darcy shrugged. “But I think I may just call a rain check on all that.” 

They were barely an inch away from each other now. The elevator jolted, causing Darcy’s hand to grab Steve’s. After about a minute, when it was clear the elevator was done scaring her for now, Darcy released a breath. 

“Well, we’re still not moving. But my god that way horrifying.” She realized she was still holding Steve’s hand. She promptly, and little regretfully, let it go. “Sorry, about that.” 

He shrugged. “Trust me, I reached for you like you reached for me. I’m just glad that we’re at a stand still.” His voice would have implied that he was calm, but the tension in his posture, and the furrow in his brow suggested otherwise.   
. 

After about four hours they were still stuck. Shoes had come off at this point. Darcy’s head rested on Steve’s shoulder, and he was absent-mindedly picking invisible lint off his pant legs.

“Truth or Dare?” Steve said suddenly. 

“Seriously?” Darcy’s head came off his shoulder as she turned to look at him.

“Yes. Truth or Dare?” 

“Dare.” 

Steve looked taken aback, then grin wickedly. “That was not the answer I was expecting. Okay, I dare you to, do your best strip tease.” His eyes were dancing with humor, and he waited for Darcy to blush and say pass, or change her answer to truth. 

Darcy smirked at him. She knew he was testing her, seeing if she would call his bluff. Poor bastard, he had no idea. “Oh, you are going to regret this.” 

Steve had no way of knowing that Darcy had worked at a burlesque club to help pay her way through college. It was probably the most interesting four minutes of his life. And he regretted nothing. 

Steve cleared his throat after Darcy had finished her extremely wonderful routine. “I was joking, by the way. I didn’t actually think you’d do that.” 

Darcy was now standing in just her, thankfully, black lace boy shorts with her back to Steve. “I am aware,” he could her the smug grin in her voice, “but that’s what makes this so much fun. Now, be a doll and hand me my bra.” He placed it in her hand. “Thank you.” She continued getting dressed as she spoke again. “So Steve, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” Steve leaned back and raised an eyebrow waiting for Darcy to ask. 

Her face lit up with delight. “What is the naughtiest thing you’ve done in public?” 

“Well that” he gestured to the space she was standing, “is certainly topping the list. But I think Jenette Kern giving me a handjob at the pictures when I was fifteen.”

Darcy snorted at that and sat back down. 

“Okay, okay, enough about Ms. Kern’s hand down my pants. Truth or Dare?”

“Hmmm, Truth.”

“Are you currently seeing anyone?” 

Darcy turned to face him. “No, I am not. Are you currently involved in some untoward and tawdry love affair?” She cocked an eyebrow and waited for his response. 

Steve smiled at her. “No love affair here. Just me and the lovechild.” Darcy laughed at that, and Steve’s smile grew bigger. “Would you like to grab a drink sometime when we aren’t stuck in an elevator?” 

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot actually.” Darcy squeezed his hand and they sat in a comfortable silence, until the elevator jerked again. 

Only this time was different. This time the elevator didn’t stop. They were dropping down. 

Darcy was clinging on to Steve, and he had his arms wrapped around her tightly. Her ocean green gaze met his stormy blue eyes. Their lips crashed together a moment later and they were kissing like their lives depended on it. He had one hand in her hair and the other on her back. Both her arms were wrapped around his neck as if trying to fuse their bodies together. She nibbled on his bottom lip causing him to moan into her mouth and deepen the kiss. The sudden stop of the elevator is what jolted them apart, effectively breaking the kiss. 

The doors dinged and opened. Darcy was still in Steve’s arms when they saw the crowd of people. 

“Well, this is a new development. Care to explain Captain?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy froze. She knew that voice. That voice was the reason she had gotten trapped in the elevator in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is a chapter 2! So exciting! It is unbeta'd because I just wanted to get this posted and away from my fried brain. It's also short, for which I am sorry, it's annoying, but you know, writers block yo.

Darcy froze. She knew that voice. That voice was the reason she had gotten trapped in the elevator in the first place. She closed her eyes and willed herself to disappear. Unfortunately, she was still in the elevator wrapped in the arms of a man whose kisses warmed more than just her heart. 

Steve cleared his throat and acknowledged the speaker. “Barton.” 

Clint looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. “Captain.” 

They both stared at each other daring the other to speak first. Darcy meanwhile kept her face buried in Steve’s solid and warm chest. 

Clint finally broke the silence. “Fancy meeting you in such a precarious position.” 

“Not so precarious, but if you wouldn’t mind, we’ve been trapped in here for almost five hours and this is really the last thing the situation needs.” Steve started to stand up, effectively making Darcy’s face visible. 

Clint’s mouth dropped open, and he began giggling hysterically. “Lewis.” 

“Birdbrain. Mind not being a huge dick for five minutes, and helping a lady out?”

“Funny, I don’t see a lady here.”

“Bite me.”

“Looks like Cap already did.” 

Darcy very politely gave Clint the finger before following Steve’s lead in standing up. She was looking at him, but finding herself at a loss for words. Steve looked just as uncomfortable. She was grateful that most of the crowd had dispersed but they still had some on lookers, and Barton, the fucker, who was still looking smug. 

“Wow, you guys are really bad at this.” 

“Seriously, Clint, go fuck yourself.” 

“Took care of that this morning.” 

“You’re the worst.”

“That’s why you love me.” He winked then, finally began to walk away, not before adding over his shoulder, “But clearly not as much as you love having the Cap’s tongue down your throat.” 

Darcy groaned and unconsciously buried her face in Steve’s chest. “I am going to shove one of his trick arrows up his ass one of these days.” She felt Steve’s chest rumble with his chuckle, causing her to look up at him. “So…” 

He smiled at her, but his gaze was unsure. “So.” 

“You’re the Captain.” 

“And you’re the intern.” 

“We should probably get out of the elevator.” Darcy mentally chastised herself for not having anything else to say, but to be fair it wasn’t exactly everyday she spent hours with an Avenger. Okay, spend copious amounts of time with an Avenger then make out furiously with them (That one time with Clint totally doesn’t count because she had just dealt with the Destroyer and she was on a ‘I’m not dead and I’m going to make terribly reckless choices' adrenaline high). 

Steve motioned for Darcy to exit first. Once they were both off they just stood awkwardly and faced each other. Darcy lost it all of a sudden and began giggling uncontrollably. Steve looked slightly worried at her complete breakdown. 

“Are you okay?” 

Trying to compose herself Darcy looked up at Steve, only to burst into a new fit of giggles. Steve began to chuckle uncomfortably. 

“What?” 

Darcy just shook her head and had to hold on to Steve’s, incredibly impressive, arm to keep her balance. “It’s not even funny,” she managed to get out. 

“Then why are you laughing?” Steve’s eyes were shining with amusement, his lips curled up in a half smirk. 

“I have no idea.” 

Darcy’s hand was still on Steve’s arm and they were looking at each other and smiling ridiculously at one another. Steve’s eye’s flicked down to her lips, and unconsciously she licked them. Slowly he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on them. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

“Still want to get drinks later?” 

“I’d like that.” She could feel Steve smile as he kissed her again. 

It wasn’t until she reached the lobby she realized she never got his number, nor did they make any concrete decisions about where they were meeting. Darcy knew what she had to do. 

She had to go to Clint. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who gave kudos and commented and bookmarked. I feel like I tricked you somehow into thinking that I actually wrote something worth reading, so really it means so much to me that people seem to actually be enjoying this. Reviews are appreciated. You're more than welcome to drop by my tumblr, same name as on here, for nonsense and really random things, like how much I hate working retail, and how much I enjoy tacos. Or you know just to say hi. It's all cool. And wow I really ramble when left to my on devices.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy knew that going to Clint was going to require grace and maturity that she just did not posses when it came to dealing with her best friend. But she could always give it the good old college try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all who read this and stuck with it, even though it's short, and I've been the worst with updates. 
> 
> Maybe there will be more, but for now this is done and I hope you've enjoyed it.

Darcy knew that going to Clint was going to require grace and maturity that she just did not posses when it came to dealing with her best friend. But she could always give it the good old college try. 

She knew the second she saw Barton, who was perched on the counter in the communal kitchen snickering at her, that grace and maturity were out the window. She sighed as she prepared herself for the never ending teasing that was sure to follow. “Birdbrain.” 

“Oh, Lewis, I am so pleased you made it. Come sit with me a while.” Clint tapped the spot next to him on the countertop. “I am very enthused to let you know that I have made quite the discovery today.” His lips were still curled up in a smirk as Darcy hopped to the spot he had motioned to. 

“Oh? Did you finally learn that crawling through the air ducts is super creepy and not a normal thing to do? Color me very impressed.” Darcy gave him a golf clap. 

Clint rolled his eyes. “Ha Ha, no. Also, the ventilation system is awesome and you’re just jealous you aren’t as sneaky as I am.” 

“You’re not as sneaky as you think you are.”

“Please, no one is as good as I am.”

The Russian swears from above made Clint flinch. 

Darcy was laughing now. “Except for Nat.” Darcy sighed again before continuing, “You may as well come down and participate in the conversation since I now know you’re here.” 

Natasha dropped from the ceiling and looked at Darcy and Clint as if this was the most normal thing in the world, which to the super spies, it totally was. 

Natasha surveyed Darcy before she spoke, “I heard some very interesting gossip today.” 

Darcy kept her face as blank as possible. “Oh?” 

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “You’re terrible at that. We will work on this later. But now you tell me about your run in with Steven.” 

“Um, we met in an elevator. The elevator got stuck. We talked.” 

Natasha just kept up her stony glare until Darcy relented and gave her more details.  
“So, I held the elevator door open for what turned out to be the most attractive man I have ever seen in person,” Clint makes a hurt noise at this, but both Darcy and the Redhead assassin ignore him, “and then we made small talk because going up 60 floors in silence is kinda awkward. The elevator stopped for some reason, and we were trapped in it for about four or five hours.” 

Natasha’s face was unreadable. Clint was sniggering. “And what exactly did you do for those four or five hours Lewis?” 

Darcy watched as Natasha punched Clint’s arm, but then she turned back to Darcy and gave her a look as if to tell her to answer the asshole’s question. 

“We talked, made jokes, played truth or dare,” Darcy found a really interesting spot on the floor before mumbling something. 

“I’m sorry, what was that? You need to speak up Lewis, how else will we be able to help you?”  
She shot Clint a nasty look. “I may have done a strip tease.” 

“This just gets better.” Clint looked like he had discovered a way to make sure he never ran out of arrows. Darcy knew she would never ever hear the end of this. 

Darcy buried her bright red face in her arms. “I just wanted to get his stupid phone number from you. God. This is the worst.” She looked up at Clint through narrowed eyes. “Seriously, you are the worst wingman.” 

“I am not. If you must know the good Cap came to see me just before you did. He mentioned that you two made very non specific plans and that he had no way to contact you to make sure you guys could set up details.” 

Darcy blinked several times. “What?” 

“I said: I gave good old Stars and Stripes your telephone number so you should expect a call.” He looked at her expectantly as if her phone was supposed to go off magically. “Huh.” 

“BUT MY PHONE IS DEAD!” Darcy was wondering how badly the Avengers really needed Clint because she was planning on causing him bodily harm at this point. 

Clint just shrugged. “Well that complicates things.” 

“Not really.” Darcy turned to the doorway at the arrival of a new voice. 

Steve, in all his hot Captain-y glory, was leaning against the door frame. “I came back because I remembered your phone died, and wanted to see if Clint here knew of any other way to contact you, but since you're here…” 

Darcy was all smiles now. “Are you busy now?” 

“Funnily enough, my schedule cleared right up, and I happen to know of a really great diner close by that makes the best fries in New York.”

“Well if they have the best fries then I suppose we have to go.” Darcy hopped off the counter without a glance back at the two spies that were watching the exchange. She happily took Steve’s offered hand and they began to make their way out of the kitchen when Natasha called after them. 

“You and I will get lunch tomorrow Darcy.” Natasha’s smile made Darcy’s stomach flip. 

“I don’t get a say in this?”

“No.” 

“Okay, tomorrow it is then.” Darcy turned back to Steve and as they finally made their way out of the room she whispered “should I be terrified that Nat wants to do a girls lunch?” 

Steve considered for a moment. “Probably. But she does know some of the best eating spots so at least it’s gonna be an excellent last meal.” 

Darcy playfully slapped his incredibly firm chest. “You’re an ass, you know.” 

“At least it’s a cute ass.” 

Darcy smiled up at him as he hit the call button for the elevator. She had a really good feeling about this.

Back in the kitchen Natasha held her hand out to Clint and he grudgingly put money into it. 

“Told you I could get him a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'd like to apologize for being the worst about posting this, Real life man, it's been rough. 
> 
> Again, thank you for sticking with this, leave comments, reviews, kudos, if you want. I do enjoy hearing back from you all.


End file.
